warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Almondheart
hello there, fellow user. Leave a message and I shall respond ASAP! Oh hi, you came! link title Hello! I'm Bramble or Ashes. Call me whichever. I hope you are enjoying your stay. Everyone here is friendly. And if you need anything, let me know!☺ --BramblestarvsAshfur (talk) 20:20, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Hi personas! It’s ver nice to be here *happy face*link title --Almondheart (talk) 01:16, February 15, 2018 (UTC)Halvsie M. Hi there! wanna chat? [[User:Flameheart2004|I'm only human and I bleed when I fall d o w n...]] HElloo sure--Almondheart (talk) 15:48, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Almondheartie How you doin? Btw nice word thingy --Almondheart (talk) 15:51, February 15, 2018 (UTC)Almondheart GUESSSSSS WHAT! I HAVE FOUND MY PEOPLE --Almondheart (talk) 02:11, February 24, 2018 (UTC) YMCA Hi there! Sorry for the late reply, I went out of town for awhile :) It's going great I guess. Just a little tip, when you leave messages on a talk page, on the right side there's a button that says "leave message". This will automatically put your message at the very bottom of the page, where you can see it easily. When you just hit "edit" near a heading like you probably did, it'll put it in the middle if that page has more than one heading. Make sense? (it's ok if it doesn't, I'm the worst at explaining things). Bye! Have a nice day! "He talked about the o c e a n between people. And how the whole point of e v e r y t h i n g is to find a shore worth s w i m m i n g to." 01:34, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Thanks! I hope you had a great trip. --Almondheart (talk) 19:55, February 28, 2018 (UTC) You're welcome! Just so you know, when you leave messages for another user, ALWAYS leave the message on the other user's talk page, even if it's a reply to a message. For example: B'S TALK PAGE A: Wanna chat? A'S TALK PAGE B: No, I have to go soon. B'S TALK PAGE A: That's ok! Don't feel bad about it, it's a very common mistake (you really have no idea how much this happens) for users new to talk pages. Message Walls are more common on wikis, and there you reply to a message on your own wall, so I can see where the confusion comes from. Just remember this for the future. Bye! "He talked about the o c e a n between people. And how the whole point of e v e r y t h i n g is to find a shore worth s w i m m i n g to." 22:03, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Hey there! A few things about your series I will run forever... 1. If it's a show (i.e. running with seasons, episodes, specials, etc), it needs to be approved first! Ask one of the admins about it. 2. Your page, Season 1 should be called I will run forever/Season 1 for better organization. There are many seasons of shows here; disorganization isn't wanted. Thanks! -- tdy ake and storytime and fall 22:30, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Actually, that's my talkpage you're looking for, not Holly's! I'm Stork, a senior user. -- tdy ake and storytime and fall 12:30, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Hi again! It's ok that you that I was Stork, btw. We all make mistakes :) "He talked about the o c e a n between people. And how the whole point of e v e r y t h i n g is to find a shore worth s w i m m i n g to." 20:06, March 29, 2018 (UTC) I’m really bored rn...I wanna start a new fanfic!!! Not quite! you have to take the form from this page and fill it out on my talk page so I can make sure you have everything necessary to be approved. Then I'll put it on the page and you can put the tag "WFW 1" and then start your show! And thank you! that's so kind of you to say and I'm so glad you enjoyed reading Rise :) It's my prized work haha "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov all right! thank you for submitting the form! it's been approved and i'll put it up on the page now :) "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov Hi there! It's Holly again :) I can see you've created a I will run forever/Season 1, but you left the Season 1 still standing. You could've just renamed the Season 1 page to "I will run forever/Season 1", but since you've already created another page for that, I think you should contact an admin (Firey(Cchen3)seems the most active rn) about deleting the Season 1 page. Only admins can delete pages, so you can just ask something like, "can you delete this?" then leave a link for an admin to click on and delete for you. "He talked about the o c e a n between people. And how the whole point of e v e r y t h i n g is to find a shore worth s w i m m i n g to." 13:56, March 31, 2018 (UTC) you're welcome! "He talked about the o c e a n between people. And how the whole point of e v e r y t h i n g is to find a shore worth s w i m m i n g to." 14:18, March 31, 2018 (UTC) no problem, consider it done! "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov Oof psst I saw your message to icy and if you find it ok for users to edit spelling mistakes on your pages you might want to say so somewhere on your page(s) (or in the comments? idk). it saves us older users doing the chase-up thing about not editing pages unless you have permission c: i'm not saying that you have to do this, it's just a suggestion... but considering that it happens quite frequently it saves me and other senior users (e.g. stork) time c: -- so look out down below 20:38, April 16, 2018 (UTC) ah it's okay, i'm just trying to help c: -- so look out down below 20:43, April 16, 2018 (UTC) hello! so it seems someone edited your userpage earlier today by the name of Redsplash (linked provided). Did you give this person permission to do so? They deleted one of your facts (the last one about your diagnosis) and I just wanted to let you know since someone brought it to my attention. If you did, then you can let this message slide and I'll be aware of that next time. But if you didn't let this user to it, then you might want to message them and let them know you don't want people editing your userpage! "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov Hi! Umm so I saw on your talk page that you had to talk to an admin about making a series. Is that what you have to do? I wanna make a series :D and I see that I have to get it approved. (I’m clueless right now XD) Bye! --Starlingclaw the NightWing (talk) 17:43, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Oh my Phyrria I am so sorry XC I am having THE WORST problems with my computer right now. I did accidentally press edit to your profile page instead of your talk page, and then my computer froze, went black and I had to start it again. I had no clue I’m so sorry ahhh --Starlingclaw the NightWing (talk) 18:05, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Thank you!!! I’m gonna take my computer to get fixed next week. Thank you for the tip! --Starlingclaw the NightWing (talk) 18:20, May 13, 2018 (UTC) ah okay, thanks for letting me know! happy mother's day <3 "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov sure, would you like me to choose it or would you like to describe it to me so i can code it the way you want it? -- tdy ake and storytime and fall 12:40, May 25, 2018 (UTC) hey there! your sig's done. the bolded word links here. all you need to do is copy the code below into your , under the tab in my info that says signature and check "I want to use wikitext in my signature." | }} -- tdy ake and storytime and fall 17:29, May 25, 2018 (UTC) Does it work? Let’s see....EEK! :D --Almondheart (talk) 17:33, May 25, 2018 (UTC) Let’s see.... -- 17:34, May 25, 2018 (UTC) hello! I do believe you need to make a sig page (called the same thing it is on here) on the other wiki for it to work there as well! i'm a bit rusty on coding since it's been a long time since i've done anything with it but try that c: "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov do you still need help with your signature? I can help you out if you tell me what wiki you're trying to take it to -- tdy ake and storytime and fall 17:42, June 3, 2018 (UTC) i deleted the first page you asked me to but idk what you're linking in the second one haha "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov okay! i've deleted it for you "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov 01:06, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Hello to you too, Almond! [[User:Flameheart2004|I'm only human and I bleed when I fall d o w n...]] That looks good! I shall add it to the page soon C: in the meantime, you have my permission to start if you so wish -- so look out down below 23:02, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Np! I’ll send another message when i’ve put it on the page c: -- so look out down below 23:12, October 3, 2018 (UTC) hello! dropping by because i noticed you made a new show but you actually need to get the show approved by me or another admin on my talk page following the form on this page . then i'm going to approve it if you write out the form correctly and you have to add the "WFW 1" tag to your main show page c: it's simple steps so you don't have to put the show on hold or anything! it's just sorta a way for us to keep track of all the shows "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov 01:45, October 5, 2018 (UTC) nvm stormver told me you got it approved from brams so you're fine! "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov Hi Almond! Just so you are aware, your show is now on the WFW 1 page c: I apologize for the delay in doing so, I have been very busy c: -- so look out down below 03:50, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, and for me especially so, bc life. And np! I’m sure i’ll see you around as well! C: -- so look out down below 01:30, October 7, 2018 (UTC) cool thanks for letting me know! "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov Pumpkin Spice and everything nice ~~ Sure, I can do that... might be a few days though bc school. Any particular links you want/colours/font/anything? Anso, happy birthday! Hope you have an amazing day C: -- so look out down below 17:23, October 23, 2018 (UTC) hi!!! i just felt like saying hi!!! today was the first day in absolutely forever where everything was good!! so i'm happy!! ok bye You're so down to earth, and I'm up in the stars, [[Forgotten Memories|'☆']] so show me the sea, and I'll take you to mars. [[Discord Warriors|'♡']] 20:26, October 23, 2018 (UTC) Okay I can try work with that c: And no problem! <3 -- so look out down below 04:39, October 24, 2018 (UTC) thanks!! oh lol i do that too sometimes xD You're so down to earth, and I'm up in the stars, [[Forgotten Memories|'☆']] so show me the sea, and I'll take you to mars. [[Discord Warriors|'♡']] 20:12, October 24, 2018 (UTC) 'ello! 'tis le holly ...again. so i saw your message to flamey and i think i know the chat you're talking about. unless i don't and i'm explaining something to you that you already know about. oh well it's worth a shot xD (so i'm sorry if this isn't the answer you're looking for) so if i'm correct, you're talking about the WFW chat (aka the Live! Chat) and basically you just join it by first locating the Live! Chat. It is on the right hand side of your screen where it also displays a tiny bit of the recent wiki activity above it(or should be) and you should see the words Live! Chat. Click on the blue box under that header that says "start a chat" or "join a chat" if there's already some users chatting. I hope this helps! unless you're talking about the WFW discord server in which idk if you're in or not, sorry. but if you aren't and you have discord and that's the chat you're talking about here's the invite: no. no there's no invite. i'm sorry, i wish i could give the invite (i'm sorry if that sounded a little harsh) to you but i don't have access to discord rn (it's very complicated...)which means i can't get the invite... unless you're talking about neither one of those two and in that case i have absolutely no idea what chat we're talking about xD You're so down to earth, and I'm up in the stars, [[Forgotten Memories|'☆']] so show me the sea, and I'll take you to mars. [[Discord Warriors|'♡']] 00:22, October 31, 2018 (UTC) no problem! glad i could help :D also you could ask someone else (for example flamey) for the invite but i'll try to get it to you if i can You're so down to earth, and I'm up in the stars, [[Forgotten Memories|'☆']] so show me the sea, and I'll take you to mars. [[Discord Warriors|'♡']] 00:51, October 31, 2018 (UTC) -- so look out down below 04:44, October 31, 2018 (UTC) You see that Live! Chat thing on the side of the screen? It's everywhere you go. If you bring your mouse over, there should be something that says 'Start a Chat'. Boom! Warriors Fanfiction Wiki chat. No swearing or spamming allowed! :3 [[User:Flameheart2004|I'm only human and I bleed when I fall d o w n...]] aaaa I completely forgot about that! I’ll try to get around to it in the next few days -- so look out down below 17:08, October 31, 2018 (UTC) npppp -- so look out down below 03:00, November 1, 2018 (UTC) hey almond! i saw you had a little trouble trying to do the username thing on death itself. just so you know, you do it by typing wherever you want it. so here, like this: You're so down to earth, and I'm up in the stars, [[Forgotten Memories|'☆']] so show me the sea, and I'll take you to mars. [[Discord Warriors|'♡']] 21:06, November 6, 2018 (UTC) No problem! PS I love your idea! I've never seen anyone use the username thing as a part of the actual story! You're so down to earth, and I'm up in the stars, [[Forgotten Memories|'☆']] so show me the sea, and I'll take you to mars. [[Discord Warriors|'♡']] 21:28, November 6, 2018 (UTC) cool! You're so down to earth, and I'm up in the stars, [[Forgotten Memories|'☆']] so show me the sea, and I'll take you to mars. [[Discord Warriors|'♡']] 21:33, November 6, 2018 (UTC) Hello! Hi! You asked if you wanted to chat? Sure! ~~ I enjoyed Appledusk but hated Mapleshade for some unknown reason.Moonlight 23:11, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Hey, I’m curious if you would like to be the editor for Faded.?Moonlight 23:22, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Owlmask I plan to do it in the next few days! Apologies, i’m super busy atm, exam season is here -- so look out down below 16:57, November 8, 2018 (UTC) woo guess who finally got some time to do it "He loved you. He loved you, and he admired you, even when you fought." (that bit's in bold bc it's linked to your talk (i.e. here). you can also look at it here xD) anything you want me to change? -- so look out down below 02:53, November 9, 2018 (UTC) aww np! <3 -- so look out down below 21:57, November 9, 2018 (UTC) You can revise stuff Hi there, Almondheart! I noticed that a while ago you commented on my story Clans Got Talent. Anyway, I started writing it again. Just thought you might be interested! --Drawing Person (talk) 23:00, November 13, 2018 (UTC)Drawing Person mm okay noted, will sort out shortly. -- so look out down below 04:52, November 15, 2018 (UTC) I've finally had time to sort out the adoption stuff, so Texas officially owns Imperfectly Lovely now. I have let her know this, so you don't need to do anything. C: -- so look out down below 03:15, November 18, 2018 (UTC) np! -- so look out down below 19:21, November 18, 2018 (UTC) can I ask what specific words you are referring to? I’m trying to decide what is and isn’t allowed tbh, and i’m still inexperienced in terms of enforcing the rules ig. I mean, they have put a lot of curse warnings and that’s good, but what words do you think are a little over the line? -- so look out down below 21:54, November 20, 2018 (UTC) As long as the word ‘hell’ is censored, i think it should be fine. As for that other word, at the very minimum I will ask them to censor it or choose a more appropriate word, bc I agree that it shouldn’t be uncensored tbh, this is a kid-friendly wiki -- so look out down below 22:25, November 20, 2018 (UTC) Np c: i’ve just sent them the message so I hope they sort it out soon c: -- so look out down below 22:31, November 20, 2018 (UTC) Can you read my new fanfic, Shadows, and give me a review on it Moonlight 22:43, November 20, 2018 (UTC) Try reaching for the stars without a spaceship. You'll probably die. -hollyloaf0fan123 (talk) 17:15, November 29, 2018 (UTC) 'HELLO ALMONDHEART' Your fanfic Death Itself is amazing and i hope to read more! I was wondering do you have any ideas for my fanfic Nightstripe's Storm. And before you ask, i feel very guilty that it's about two cats from different clans loving eachother... I want to make it different from the Graystripe x Silverstream sort of stuff, any ideas? Yours sincerely, Hollyloaf. (AKA Bazookawolfey, Smoketalon or Okaio. Or maybe Shadowhunter (WoF name) Try reaching for the stars without a spaceship. You'll probably die. -hollyloaf0fan123 (talk) 17:15, November 29, 2018 (UTC) ohmygosh you replied :D Try reaching for the stars without a spaceship. You'll probably die. -hollyloaf0fan123 (talk) 14:19, November 30, 2018 (UTC) Thanks Almondheart! 1. Maybe after a couple of meetings, Falconflight or someone else close to Nightstripe (or even Ashtail) can discover and threaten to tell the clans! '''I was planning for Goldenstar to tell everyone, but i'm also going to make another cat tell Goldenstar maybe? How about Falconflight? 2. '''Maybe (huge and possibly ridiculous plot twist ahead XD) Ashtail can only be using Nightstripe to get info on FjordClan to attack them! This idea is a bit of a stretch tho, so I’m completely fine if you don’t like it XD Great idea! How about (oh no i forgot the leader of FlameClan's name owo) says that either Nightpaw or Falconpaw would be vunerable to get info (FlameClan's kinda like that) but then he DOES fall in love with Nightstripe! 3. Maybe someone else fall in love with Nightstripe or Ashtail! It would be like the classic battle for the she-cat (or tom, like I said you can also use Ashtail). Barleyfur of FlameClan can maybe fall in love with Ash, and Nightstripe has to battle, revealing her secret to both clans and starting a huge war! 4. Maybe...Ashtail and Nightstripe can be forced to fight? Not like one-on-one (that could happen though, if you want it to—-maybe the leaders force them to idk XD), it can be that they get into another war. Yeah, they could fight because FjordClan and FeatherClan join against FlameClan and RainClan. Or maybe just FJCvsFLC. Like that chapter in the 2nd(?) series where ThunderClan,RiverClan,WindClan and ShadowClan fight on ThunderClan's territory for some reason. Or like LionClan and TigerClan. Thanks so much for the suggestions! For that much ideas i might just resume writing before Christmas. Merry not-xmas-yet! Hollyloaf Try reaching for the stars without a spaceship. You'll probably die. -hollyloaf0fan123 (talk) 14:19, November 30, 2018 (UTC) I think Gopherpaw and I have gone mad at this point ~Owlz By the way, just saying you spelt "Warriors" "Wariors" on my page. --Presidentofpotatoes (talk) 03:11, December 29, 2018 (UTC) Hey! Hey Almond! I was wondering if you wanted to do a fanfic together about Squirrelflight or Bramblestar! Well, I haven't talked to ya in a while, and wanted to check in. Hi There, Friend! 'Hoi There, friend! ' Thanks again for your ideas for Nightstripe's Storm! I think you might like to know i have finished it, but only because i think sixteen chapters are enough in one book. 'So i have decided to continue on with the story while using some of your plot ideas; ' 'BEHOLD! Nightstripe's Storm: Book Two: Exile!' If you would like an insight into the book, continue on! Nightstripe's secret is tetering on the edge of being discovered; can she keep how now apprenticed kits a secret from her own Clanmates, or will she be discovered? FlameClan thinks FjordClan's medicine cat Whiteberry killed Ashtail when he dissapeared off to the badger set where his kits were born in secret. Lightningstar ordered Ravineclaw and Shrewtooth to murder him. When Goldenstar finds this out, a war between all four Clans starts. As if that wasn't enough, if Nightstripe's kits find out about being half clan, where will their loyalties lie? In the midst of the worst battle in all of the Clan's history; can Nightstripe keep her secret? Answers to these questions and more are seen to in Book Two: Exile, the first chapter coming out 21/01/2019. Tell me if i put you on edge :3 I also look forward to seeing if you continue to write Death Itself; I keep checking it :D Your (hopefully) friend, Hollyloaf 'hollyloaf0fan123 (Talk)Try reaching for the stars without a spaceship. You'll probably die. -hollyloaf0fan123 13:45, January 21, 2019 (UTC) '